The Pool in the Office
by a.touch.eclectic
Summary: Booth and Brennan have to get together eventually. The squints decided to place a wager on when it will happen.
1. 2006

"Those two. It's so obvious they're crazy about each other. Why can't they see it?" Angela mused aloud as Booth and Brennan left to catch their plane to Los Angeles.

Hodgins came up beside her. "Booth and Dr. Brennan? Yeah, I would have thought they'd have jumped one another by now. They have so much tension, you know," he agreed.

"Well, one day, they'll have to see it. Before the end of the year, I'd bet," Angela said.

"I'll take that bet," Hodgins replied.

"What?"

"Ten bucks says they'll have their first kiss by, um, August."

"Who'll have their first kiss by August?" Zach asked, joining them on the balcony break room.

"Booth and Brennan. They've been working together for almost six months, and nothing's happened!" Angela bemoaned.

"You're placing wagers on their personal lives?! That's horrible!" Zach exclaimed.

"It's not like we're forcing them to do anything. We're just, predicting when they'll move ahead," Angela explained.

"But you're placing money on your predictions. That's completely illogical. The chance of return is so slim, there would be almost no guarantee that you could even break even," Zach explained emphatically.

"Do you want in?" Angela asked, a gleam in her eye. "Twenty bucks says they'll be dating by June. And they'll also have their first kiss, and sleep together by then."

"Okay, ten bucks for a kiss, twenty for their first date, and we'll say, fifty for when they sleep together?" Hodgins suggested.

"Just a second," Angela said. She ran out, returning a few moments later with a notebook. She began writing furiously before she spoke again. "I already said June for everything, you said August for their first kiss, and what about everything else?"

"First date in… May," Hodgins stated.

"May to August? That seems like a long time," Zach said.

"Do you think they're going to be quick about anything? Though, they'll probably sleep together in August as well," Hodgins explained.

"Zach?" Angela asked, her pen poised over the paper.

"Logically, Dr. Brennan would follow one step after another, so if she and Agent Booth would kiss in…March, then date in April, and sleep together in May," Zach explained carefully.

As the three looked over Angela's notes, the page looked incredibly empty.

"Maybe we should increase our chances and allow everyone to predict for any month that isn't already taken?" Zach suggested.

"We should have to take turns, or else someone may take a whole block of dates," Hodgins explained.

"Four months each for every event?" Angela confirmed.

With nods from the guys, she tore a piece of paper out of her notebook, then into thirds. She wrote their names on the pieces, and put them into an empty bowl.

"Hodgins, you first," she stated, holding the bowl out towards him.

"Zach," he read.

"You can pick one month for a kiss, one for date, and one for their 'sleepover'," Angela explained.

Zach signed his name under April for first kiss, August for first date, and October for their first sleepover.

They continued to take turns until the whole calendar was filled.

"Okay, everyone, pay up now," Angela demanded, palm out.

"Why?" Zach asked. "No one has won anything."

"Yeah, but we need to know everyone will pay. Seventy bucks by the end of the week, put it in an envelope in my office," Angela explained.

"Why your office?" Hodgins questioned.

"Because I have one," Angela countered, a slight dig at Hodgins' nomadic workspace.

"Fine. But we should keep the envelope in a visible spot, make sure you're not dipping in." Hodgins demanded.

"I would never!" Angela replied.

"Mr. Addy, Dr. Hodgins, have you been up there this whole time? We have an Iron Age warrior to authenticate," Dr. Goodman demanded from the ground floor.

Hodgins and Zach left, Hodgins snapping his rubber band as he did so.

Author's Note: Don't worry too much about who had which months. If you are really interested, PM me and I'll send you a table of who had what dates. Pretty much the point is just that they are having fun at Booth and Brennan's non-progressing relationship.


	2. 2007

Chapter Two:

"So, Epps is really dead?" Angela questioned, her voice tense as she sought the confirmation.

"Fortunately, even he couldn't survive a five story drop," Caroline explained. "I'm just disappointed I wasn't brought in on this case until now. Serial killer prosecutions are the stuff of dreams for someone like me."

"I'm just glad he's finally off the streets," Cam croaked, her throat still raw from the poison and the ventilator she'd been on just a few days ago.

"Where are Booth and Brennan?" Hodgins asked. The gang had gathered at Cam's to celebrate her release from the hospital, as well as the death of Epps.

"Booth is spending the day with Parker," Cam explained. "They were both really freaked out by this whole thing."

"That explains what Brennan is up to. She called me this morning and said she was going to the park. She must be meeting Booth there," Angela stated.

"Those two should just get into bed and put us all out of our misery," Caroline stated vehemently. The squints tried to shush her, hoping Cam wouldn't be offended by Caroline's unknowing comment.

"What? What's up with you brainiacs?" Caroline questioned their frantic actions.

"They're trying to protect me. Booth and I were dating," Cam explained, interpreting the others' actions.

"Wait, _were_?" Hodgins asked, picking up on the past tense.

"We broke up earlier this week," Cam explained.

"What, why?" Angela questioned.

"We both decided that workplace relationships can never end well. But I think I've known the whole time that Booth was more interested in Dr. Brennan than me," Cam explained quietly.

Angela could tell that it had not been as mutual as Cam described, her face was much too sad for that. Angela made a mental note to chew out Booth for breaking up with a girl after she just got out of the hospital. But that meant…

"I'm sorry that you two broke up. But, a new year, a new chance, right?" Angela said, upbeat. "Maybe this year will be more productive for our pool."

"Pool, what pool?" Caroline asked.

"Angela and Hodgins created a series of bets on when Booth and Dr. Brennan would get together. They dragged me into it as well," Zach explained.

"You were a fairly willing participant as I recall," Angela pointed out. "Do you want in?"

"You couldn't stop me if you wanted to. What categories are we talking about?" Caroline asked.

"First kiss, first date, and first time sleeping together. We each get to choose two months for each category," Angela explained, amending their earlier arrangement to account for the increase in group size.

"Ten dollars to be in on the kiss, twenty on the date, and fifty on sleeping together. And we have to pay again," Hodgins directed the last comment at Angela and Zach.

"Why? We paid last year, remember?" Zach questioned.

"New year, new money. You don't have to be in if you don't want to," Hodgins reminded Zach.

"But then I lose the seventy dollars I put in last year. The only chance I have to get that money back is to put more in this year," Zach explained logically.

"Exactly," Angela replied. "So, what can I put you down for?"

"Those two take forever to do anything. Put me down for first kiss in December," Caroline stated. "But they'll sleep together soon after that. December for that too."

"Hey, what about taking turns? Everyone should get a fair chance to pick a date," Zach complained.

"First come, first served. At least for the first round, just like last year," Angela replied.

"I say first kiss in August, first date in June, and sleep together in November," Cam said quickly after hearing Angela's rule.

"Kiss in January, date in March, sleep together in May," Hodgins predicted.

"My prediction is for the first kiss to occur in March, the date in August, and for them to sleep together in September," Zach decided after seeing what dates were remaining.

"You guys are so pessimistic. Everything in February. Valentine's Day after all," Angela pointed out.

"Historically St. Valentine's day has no romantic meaning. And Dr. Brennan wouldn't develop a romantic relationship just because convention dictates she does so," Zach explained emphatically.

"I don't really care. Booth would go all out, even if Bren didn't," Angela explained.

"So, do we have to correctly guess all three events to get the money?" Caroline asked, seeking clarification.

"No. You correctly guess the month of the first kiss, you get that money. Same for the other two. If someone does correctly guess all three, maybe we should think of an extra prize, like dinner or something," Angela mused.

As they chose their second guesses, each person thought about how likely any of this was.

"Okay, seventy dollars, my office, by the end of the week," Angela reminded everyone as they went their separate ways.

"Seventy dollars for what?" Brennan asked, appearing at the front door.

"Oh, ah, we're pitching in to get Cam a new TV. She can't convalesce properly without one," Angela said quickly, coming up with the first lie she could think of.

"Oh, okay. Hi Cam, how are you?' Brennan entered the apartment, leaving the scheming squints, and Caroline, alone in the stairwell.

"That was close," Hodgins murmured.

"You're telling me," Angela stated.


	3. 2008

Chapter Three:

Angela signed, returning reluctantly to the sketch she was doing. Brennan wanted every piece of the Gormogon vault catalogued for future reference, but she was seriously creeped out by the whole vault itself.

"Hey beautiful," Hodgins said, coming up from behind and giving her a quick peck on her cheek.

"Hey," she murmured in reply.

"Something wrong?" Hodgins asked, picking up on her despondency.

"It's so tragic. Four lives, plus all those people in Zach's new skeleton, all reduced to remnants in a bank vault," Angela replied, her tone flat and mournful.

"Can I do anything to cheer you up?" His eyebrows raised suggestively.

Angela smiled. "I don't think that will help right now."

Hodgins sighed this time. "What will help?"

Angela thought for a moment. "Is Caroline still meeting with Cam about that exhumation order?"

"I think so, why?" Hodgins asked, wary of the twinkle in her eye.

"Get Zach, we have a new year of predictions to make!"

Ten minutes later, the squints plus Caroline were in Cam's office, Angela's famous notebook in front of her.

"Same rules as last year?" Cam asked, already trying to think about what months would be best.

"Except no category for first kiss. They already kissed last month, just as I predicted," Caroline insisted.

"And you're expecting to get paid? You manipulated them, just so you could win the bet!" Angela objected.

"They have to complete the acts of their own free will, or it's just not fair," Hodgins backed her up.

"I didn't force them to kiss," Caroline defended herself.

"But you blackmailed them, or at least Brennan, into it," Cam spoke up, supporting her squints.

"Fine. No blackmail, no bribes, no coercion," Caroline conceded.

"Good. Now…"

"What are you all up to?" Angela's words were interrupted by a voice outside the office.

"Dr. Sweets, what are you doing here?" Zach questioned the shrink.

"Dr. Brennan asked me to pick something up from her office. Is she in there?" Sweets explained.

"No. She and Booth drove to New York for a case. They'll be gone for at least three days," Cam offered.

"Alone for three days? Maybe they'll actually do something about all that built up tension between the two of them," Sweets observed.

"So you would say something would happen in January?" Angela's eyes sparkled with scheming glee.

"Maybe, why?" Sweets questioned.

"Because we have a pool going. Ten dollars gets you in for a kiss, twenty for a first date, and fifty for sleeping together," Hodgins explained.

"Count me in!" Sweets replied. "First kiss in February, first date in April, and… sleep together in February as well."

"Really?" everyone questioned as Angela entered the information into her notebook.

"A date is a public sign that their relationship is more than professional. They could keep even a sexual relationship secret, but once they begin a public, conventional relationship, they'll have to admit to themselves and others that they have feelings for one another," Sweets explained.

"That makes sense," Angela accepted. "I say everything will happen in June."

"Put me down for a kiss in May, date in July, and sleep together in July as well," Hodgins insisted.

"Everything in January. They just needed that initial push you know," Caroline said, hurrying to make sure that no one else took it from her.

"Kiss in April, date and sleep together in May," Zach said.

Cam looked over the notebook one more time before she predicted. "October, for both the kiss and date, and November for sleeping together," she finally said.

Using the random generator Zach had built for this purpose, they took turns placing their second predictions.

"Well, good luck to everyone, and let's hope at least one of us is successful this year," Angela said, closing their meeting.

"Till next year," Caroline smiled.


	4. 2009

_A/N: This is set during Double Trouble in the Panhandle, so events since that time are not taken into account._

Chapter Four:

"So Max, how do you like working at the Jeffersonian?" Hodgins queried, sipping his coffee. The two were sitting in the diner, getting a quick caffeine fix before going to the museum.

"I really enjoy it. I've always like working with kids, and it's great to be close to Tempe," he murmured.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sweets sauntered into the diner and sat next to them.

"Hi Dr. Sweets," Hodgins greeted the shrink.

"What do they serve for breakfast around here? I'm starving," Sweets muttered, looking through the menu.

"They have an amazing omelet. I get it almost every day," Angela interjected, sitting in the open seat next to Max.

"Maybe I'll try that," Sweets pondered.

"Try what?" Caroline asked as she came in the door. She was covered head to toe in a bright yellow down coat, matching snow pants, and yellow boots. As she noticed the stares of the squints, she asked, "What? It's colder than a witch's bosom out there."

"You look like a big rubber ducky," Cam observed as she sat down and was immediately served her usual coffee.

"The winter is one of the coldest on record. So much for global warming," Sweets observed, then placed his order for pancakes.

Everyone was shocked when Hodgins replied with a simple nod of his head. That comment seemed to be perfect for the conspiracy buff that he was.

"I would love to be Dr. Brennan and Booth right now. They're off to Texas, or Oklahoma, they're not sure exactly which side of the border the remains are on," Cam explained.

"Meaning jurisdictional battles galore," Hodgins interpreted.

"Yeah," Cam agreed.

"After the hours they spend together on and off cases, you would think they would already be going at it already," Caroline observed.

"I asked Booth flat out, and he said they're not sleeping together. The only explanation is that they haven't realized themselves just how perfect they are for one another," Max explained. Everyone took a moment to marvel at Max's bluntness.

Ever ready for just this sort of opportunity, Angela removed her notebook. "Unless you all want to take this party to the psych ward, I think we could allow Max to take Zach's place," Angela stated.

"He always complained about it anyway. I say go for it," Hodgins agreed.

With the rest of the gang's permission, Angela proceeded to explain the terms of the pool to Max. "You have to pay each year to stay in the pool, until a category is completed that is."

"And the first date is gone. They had the ceramics class with me back in April," Sweets said, a smile emerging. He thought of the things he could do with all that money, an extravagant date with Daisy topping the list.

"No manipulations. We made that rule last year after Caroline's blackmail induced kiss," Angela explained shortly.

"But… I wasn't there when you explained that rule," Sweets argued.

"Doesn't matter. Manipulating them into bed together is not going to make them confess their true feelings," Hodgins explained, revealing a bit of the true romantic that he was.

"Fine. But I want August for the first kiss, October for the date, and November for sleeping together," Sweets countered.

"You know, I think we need another category, to keep things fresh," Angela mused. "We always talk about how quickly they're going to act once they're finally together. What are the chances we could get a commitment from them before the year's over?"

"Like getting married?" Hodgins asked, a bit skeptical about the new category.

"Well, knowing Brennan, not that. Booth could possibly propose, but moving in together is a definite option," Angela clarified.

"I'm game. How much chérie?" Caroline asked.

"A hundred sounds good. How 'bout it?" Everyone quickly agreed.

"I say they'll commit in December, sleep together in October, date in August, and kiss in June," Cam said.

"March for kiss, date in May, sleep together in June, and commit in July," Max predicted, liking the idea of how much money he could make if everything was correct.

"January for kiss and date, February for sleeping together, and April for committing," Hodgins placed his bet.

"Everything but commitment in April. That will happen in June," Angela said, recording her own wager.

"Commit in October," Sweets added his last category.

"Kiss in May, date in June, and sleep together and commit in August," Caroline provided the last of the first round.

Angela put the page where it would be visible by everyone so they could see what months were still available.

"Max, since you have known Brennan the longest, you can be first for the second round," Angela determined.

"How is that a fair determination?" Sweets questioned.

"Those who know our victims best deserve the chance to predict their futures. Cam, you're next, having known Booth the longest," Angela explained.

"How about…everything in July, except committing in May," Max looked carefully at the list.

"They could totally sleep together in January. I say kiss and date in February, and commit in February as well," Cam predicted.

"Committing in November, all else in September," Angela wrote as she spoke.

"December for kiss and sleepover, date in November, and commit in September," Hodgins said, deciding to go for fairly random dates. He didn't think that all four would be correct, but he was confident that they were at least close.

"I think they could commit this month. Sleep together in March, date in December, and kiss in November," Caroline chose some of the few remaining dates.

"So I guess I've got October for a kiss, March for a date, May for sleeping together, and March again for committing?" Sweets saw the remaining spots left.

"Yep. I really think this is our year guys," Angela said triumphantly.

Chapter Five:

Greenwenvy's Author's Note: My sister, Dolphingurl88, is out of the country until August and is WAY too busy to write. She gave me permission ahead of time to write this chapter and I promise I will do it justice.


End file.
